Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Italian: Winx Club 3D: Magica Avventura) is a CGI animated film that was released in Italy on October 29, 2010. The film is a sequel to Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since the Winx already have the power of Believix and Nabu appears alive even though he died in Episode 24 of Season 4, it is thought that the film takes place sometime in the middle of Season 4 Plot During a party at Alfea, the Trix crash it and take the Compass of Revealed Secrets for the Ancestral Witches. Despite the Winx's efforts, Icy, Stormy and Darcy escape with the compass. Meanwhile, on Domino, Sky proposes to Bloom, but a secret between King Erendor and the destruction of Domino forces Sky to call off the wedding. The rest of the Winx visit Bloom, who is struggling to get over it. The Trix report to the Ancestral Witches on the successful theft. The Trix head to the Tree of Life in Pixie Village to destroy all the good magical energy. On Domino, King Oritel puts Bloom to a showcase of princes to see who she will marry. Sky sneaks in and meets Bloom, saying that he will fix everything. He is soon discovered by an angry King Oritel. He gives Bloom a letter before being forced to leave. Bloom protests what is written on the letter. She is overruled by her father. An angry Bloom transports to Gardenia with the Winx. The Trix arrive at Pixie Village and take over the Tree of Life. This eliminates all good powers, along with the Winx's Believix. Powerless in Gardenia, the Winx turn to Bloom's adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa for shelter. They meet up with the specialists. Meanwhile, the Ancestral Witches learn that there is one tiny source of positive energy left in the universe. They remember giving King Erendor an hourglass with the tree's pollen. This protected Eraklyon when the Witches destroyed Domino. In Gardenia, the Winx meet the specialists and travel to Avram, which is the city with the last known sighting of the pollen. The Trix find Erendor and force him to give them the whereabouts of the pollen. Along the way, their ship is attacked by ghost of Avram citizens. The Trix and Ancient Witches also travel to Avram. Oritel reads Sky's letter, discovering why he called off the wedding. The team learns that Erendor broke the hourglass, releasing the pollen and forming a seedling. Trying to get to the middle of Avram, Bloom and Sky get separated from the others, who make it to the seedling. The Trix and company also make it to the plant, and try to destroy it. Bloom and Sky arrive, and restore the seedling, which restores their powers. The Ancient Witches then merge with their Trix counterparts and attack the Winx. King Oritel and King Erendor arrive to aid the Winx in their battle against the witches but Icy manages to kill King Erendor when he sacrifices himself to protect Bloom. The Winx defeat the Trix and destroy the Ancestral Witches with a Believix Convergence. King Oritel reveals that he had collected some of the pollen from the seedling and sprinkles it on Erendor, bringing him back to life. King Oritel apologizes to Sky and gives Bloom and Sky his blessing on their engagement. Bloom and Sky reconcile as the city begins to revive around them. They imprison the Trix once again and fly back to Eraklyon's main city together. Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Club Flims Categoria:Winx Club Movies